


sa vvil ar, silar, intoli ar

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy!Jon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, but now it is promise of something more, human!Martin, it was a joke at first
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: За жизнь своей матери Мартин готов бороться отчаянно, только не с кем. Он готов пойти на всё, даже заключить сделку с фейри. Вот только неосторожная обмолвка - и всё принимает совсем другой оборот...
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	sa vvil ar, silar, intoli ar

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено вот [этим](https://funkyimg.com/view/3aXnd) постом.

Мартин делает всё по правилам. Он встаёт задолго до рассвета, в густых утренних сумерках, в тишине, которая кажется неподъёмной, и умывается ледяной водой. В доме тихо: его мать ещё не проснулась, измученная приступами кашля, а скотину они не держат. Привычные утренние ритуалы нарушает только редкий скрип половиц под ногами да далёкий, почти неслышимый лай собак.

Вопреки своей обычной рутине, он не греет воду на чай — потому что сегодня не должен касаться железа. Вместо этого Мартин одним глотком выпивает ещё с вечера заваренный отвар трав и снимает с языка поникший, вялый лист малины. Горечь полыни и привкус шалфея скрипят на зубах. Это слабая защита, ненадёжная и ничем не подтверждённая, но Мартин рад и такой. Железа с собой он брать не станет, одежду выворачивать наизнанку тоже мало смысла — он идёт просить, а не воевать.

Когда он выходит из дома, нерассеявшийся туман стелется у его ног, длинными прядями завивается у коленей. Мартин передергивается от утренней прохлады, повторяет себе, что делает это ради матери, и покрепче сжимает плетеную ручку корзинки.

Под сенью леса холодно и пока ещё темно, и Мартин с тоской оглядывается на чистую и только начинающую одеваться солнцем опушку. Он торопится: ещё немного, и нужный момент на границе между сном и явью, между утром и днём, растворится без следа. Мартин не уверен, что завтра он сможет набраться решимости достаточно, чтобы ещё раз войти в лес. Он выдыхает и распрямляет плечи: не стоит испытывать судьбу, задерживаясь ещё больше. Тим и Саша и так его отвлекли, но он благодарен; он помнит, что его ждут.

Туда, куда ему надо, не ведёт ровная, ясно различимая тропа; нет, Мартин прорывается через подлесок с изяществом новорождённого телёнка и несколько раз даже думает, что заблудился окончательно. Деревья похожи одно на другое, как близнецы, но вполне возможно, что Мартину просто кажется со страху. Он не знает, сколько блуждает, не может даже приблизительно сказать, где осталась деревня. Ему страшно; в этом и суть.

На поляну он выходит одновременно с тем, как окончательно уверяется, что заблудился в лесу и никогда не вернётся обратно. Небольшую прогалину плотно окружают кусты ежевики, и Мартин знает, что оставил на них не одну нить из рубашки. За плотно сплетёнными ветвями деревьев не видно неба — ясени стоят плотно, совсем не так, как в остальном лесу, терновник обнимает сам себя, боярышники водят хоровод. В центре поляны — ведьмин круг, из травы лукаво выглядывают красные шляпки мухоморов, подмигивают белыми пятнами. Мартин ёжится — сломай он ненароком хоть одну ветку, сбей нечаянно хоть один гриб ногой и никакими дарами не откупится.

На поляну он ступает нерешительно, поклонившись на невидимом, но явственно ощущаемом пороге. У него ещё есть время — пока первые лучи солнца не коснутся травы, пока притаившиеся в листве тени не рассыплются в ярком свете. Поэтому Мартин не торопится: внимательно выбирает, куда наступить, разводит ветки деревьев руками, стараясь не тревожить лишний раз листья.

В ведьмин круг он входит босиком, по свежей росе, вздрагивая от холода. Мартин ждёт, пока через купол листвы над головой не прольются солнечные лучи и только после этого опускается на колени, ставит рядом в траву свои подношения.

Кувшин он сделал сам, из белой глины, и получившаяся посуда вышла полупрозрачной, хрупкой — щёлкни ногтем и зазвенит высоким, чистым звуком. Глазурь на кувшине тоже белая и только красно-синие узоры из переплетающихся цветов обвивают край горла и донышко. В кувшине плещется молоко — ещё тёплое, не успевшие отстояться сливки хлопьями плавают под бумагой, плотно примотанной к горлышку пенькой. Тим специально не стал доливать до верхнего края, потому что тогда Мартин точно расплескал бы молоко по дороге; он вспоминает их утреннею перепалку с улыбкой.

А в накрытой небелёным льном корзине свежий хлеб — Саша специально для него встала раньше; в тесте ягоды и травы, сахар и яйца, плотная коса уложена кругом и посыпана сверху розмарином и тмином. Мартин надеется, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы позвать, чтобы не нарваться на наказание сразу.

Старики говорят, что раньше много кто уходил в полную луну танцевать в ведьминых кругах — и их дети в зрачках носили серебряный пятак лунного лица, длинные пальцы заканчивались когтями. Мартин не танцует — он не умеет и не хочет позориться больше необходимого. Вместо этого он достаёт из кармана свирель, вытряхивает из неё закатившиеся крошки и примеряется торопливо, пробные ноты рассыпаются среди деревьев.

Первый звук он выдыхает медленно, и тревожная, долгая нота похожа на чей-то плач. Ту песню, что он играет, не поют в сумерках и на закате, а в Хэллоуин и вовсе забывают о самом её существовании. Говорят, что раньше в песне были и слова — но чуждые, округлые звуки, похожие на журчание ручья и пение птиц сами изгладили себя из людской памяти. Мартин не вспоминает её — его пальцы ведёт чужая, опасная воля, и свирель у губ тоскует и плачет, вспоминая тёплые внутренности холмов, вереницу белых лошадей и собак с кроваво-красными глазами; в пении свирели  
смех и крик, чужие голоса, больше похожие на трели певчих птиц. Мартин не обращает внимания на сведенные судорогой пальцы и продолжает играть.

Он не знает, сколько играл. Но мелодия внезапно обрывается на пронзительной, вибрирующей ноте, и Мартин внезапно понимает, что фейри уже здесь. Он стоит на противоположном конце поляны под низко клонящимися ветвями терновника и делает шаг вперёд, когда понимает, что Мартин его видит.

Под его пристальным, нечеловеческим взглядом, Мартин замирает и дышит через раз. Издалека незнакомца ещё можно было принять за человека, но на расстоянии вытянутой руки иллюзия не выдерживает. У фейри слегка удлинённые к вискам глаза, в которых на зелёном фоне золотом мерцает расплывчатое пятно радужки, чётко очерченный и капризный излом губ. По плечам рассыпаны тёмные пряди, насквозь прошитые серебром, и Мартин отводит глаза, чувствуя, как лицо загорается жаром. Он слышал рассказы о красоте дивного народа, но никогда не ожидал, что эта красота будет подобна для него удару в живот.

Он торопливо встаёт с колен, отряхивает налипший на штаны лесной сор; руки беспомощно взлетают к голове, но Мартин вовремя спохватывается и опускает их, нервно мнёт в пальцах подол рубахи. Он ждёт чего-то, но фейри молчит, только слегка склоняет голову на бок, мол — вот он я, что надо. Говорить придётся Мартину.

— Добрый сосед, — говорит он и пытается ещё раз, когда от волнения голос позорно срывается, — Добрый сосед, прими мои подарки, ибо я пришёл просить об услуге.

Фейри не отвечает, только рассматривает его с противоположного края круга. Мартин продолжает всё равно — если не договориться, так хоть выговориться.

— Моя мать больна, — произносит он тихо, не желая повышать голос; ему кажется, что деревья вокруг наклоняется ближе, вслушиваясь в то, что он сказал.

— Я не знаю, доживёт ли она до конца месяца, — говорит он тихо и смаргивает слёзы. Он давно потерял всякую надежду, что она будет любить его так, как обычно матери любят своих сыновей, но и просто опустить руки и ничего не делать Мартин не может.

— Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы она была здорова!.. — Мартин не дурак и никогда им не был, он знает, что нужно будет заплатить. Но возможность, пусть и призрачная, больше не беспокоиться ночами, вслушиваясь в срывающееся, нервное дыхание матери... Мартин пошёл бы и на сделку с самим дьяволом, если бы это помогло.

Фейри смотрит на него с неодобрением; его кафтан тёмный, как безлунная ночь, канитель свивается прихотливыми узорами на груди, рукавах и горле, концы шнура, крест-накрест соединяющего полы кафтана, заправлены в золото.

— Знаешь ли ты условия, человек? — говорит он, и Мартин давится собственной слюной. У фейри низкий голос, звучный и глубокий; таким голосом бы песни петь, которые и иных птиц заставят изойтись завистью. Таким голосом бы шептать на ухо признания в любви; Мартин надеется, что по его лицу нельзя ничего прочитать, но знает, что это не так — он наверняка выглядит полным идиотом. Хотя вряд ли на фейри кто-то реагирует по-другому.

Мартин откашливается, пытаясь вернуть себе хоть каплю самообладания, и вздыхает. Обратного пути нет — а для него, пожалуй, никогда и не было.

— Знаю, — отвечает он бестрепетно и протягивает руку, — И согласен заранее на любую цену.

Он слегка кривит душой. Ради матери он готов не на всё, но на многое; Мартин надеется, что цена не будет невыполнимой вовсе.

— Ты должен быть благодарен матери, человек, — говорит фейри, и его голос насквозь пронизан презрением, злым и ядовитым, бьющим наотмашь, — Тех, кто просит о богатстве и славе мы сразу забираем к себе и никогда не отпускаем.

— Ты же пришёл просить не за себя, а за другого, тем более за мать, — продолжает фейри, не дожидаясь ответа, — Я помогу, но цена будет высокой.

Он задумчиво постукивает пальцем по подбородку: коготь слегка цепляет нижнюю губу, и Мартин несильно щипает себя за тыльную сторону ладони, отгоняя непотребные мысли. Свою особенность он знает крепко — влюбляться быстро, намертво и в тех, кто совсем ему не подходит. Ещё не хватало преподнести своё сердце на ладонях одному из дивного народа, тому, кто никогда не будет рядом с ним. Из меланхоличной, светлой задумчивости его вырывает голос фейри, который говорит:

— Твой первенец.

— Чт... Что?

Мартин переспрашивает больше по привычке — он прекрасно услышал и в первый раз. Просто не может поверить. Может быть, это шутка? Дивный народец не дурак пошутить над смертными; это Мартин запомнил крепко, об этом его с серьёзным лицом предупреждали в один голос Тим и Саша, уже успевшие в своей жизни столкнуться с дурными, жестокими шутками добрых соседей.

Вот только Мартин не думает, что это шутка. Фейри, что стоит перед ним, не кажется тем, кто будет ради забавы менять окна и двери местами, не будет тем, кто придёт ночью с чужой личиной и позовёт таким родным, но уже мёртвым голосом. Поэтому Мартин верит, когда фейри устало вздыхает и повторяет ещё раз, протягивая открытую ладонь:

— Я хочу владеть твоим первенцем.

Он только удивляется про себя несколько архаичной формулировке, но пожимает плечами: это гораздо меньше, чем он ожидал. Сказки и старухи рассказывали о несчастных, отдавших собственное сердце, о тех, кто на семь лет оказался в услужении под холмами и после был забыт собственными родными. Последнего Мартин боялся больше всего, и радость пузырится внутри него: мать будет жива, а ему нужно только исполнить странное желание фейри.

Он кладёт свою ладонь на руку фейри, чувствует, как острые когти царапают кожу на запястье, там, где бьётся жилка. Магия вокруг них невидима, но ощутима: она накрывает их обоих прибоем, подкидывает концы прядей в воздух, дёргает за полы одежды. Трава вокруг ведьминого круга ложится, примятая невидимой силой, листья с шелестом ложатся на землю. Мартин моргает несколько раз — перед глазами танцуют чёрные пятна — и отходит на шаг, пошатываясь. Он не может поверить, что это всё; он поверит, наверное, только тогда, когда увидит мать. Здоровой и живой.

Фейри смотрит на него с усмешкой, прячущейся в углах рта, и Мартин встряхивает головой, готовый к новым жестоким словами. Но тишина между ними растёт и ширится — в ней хорошо слышно, как одна за одной просыпаются птицы, как вдалеке шепчет и поёт родник.

Фейри ничего не говорит о времени исполнения желания; Мартин предполагает, что прямо сейчас и уже готов — хотя и дрожат колени, а на ладонях каплями собирается пот — но фейри молчит и отворачивается, и почти выходит из круга. Мартин не понимает. Он не знает, как спросить так, чтобы не показаться невеждой, поэтому откашливается и почти кричит торопливо:

— Не уходи! — он видит, как плечи фейри взлетают вверх, выпрямляются в одну ровную линию, и Мартин добавляет тише и спокойнее, — Я готов сейчас.

Фейри оборачивается и с удивлением спрашивает:

— Готов к чему?

Сказать такое вслух непросто, особенно после, и Мартин выпаливает всё одной фразой, плотно зажмурив глаза:

— Чтобы делать первенца!

Его слова встречает тишина, нарушаемая только пересвистом птиц вдалеке, поэтому Мартин приоткрывает один глаз и тут же распахивает оба.

Он никогда не слышал, чтобы добрые соседи были способны краснеть. Поэтому Мартин с любопытством наблюдает, как тёмная кожа фейри заливается краской медленно, начиная от искусно вышитого воротника.

— А, — интеллигентно выдавливает он и снова замолкает.

Не то чтобы Мартин особо хотел торопиться — это всё-таки не то, что стоит делать второпях, но дома его ждёт мать. Он надеется, что уже здоровая. Ещё он надеется, что она будет в хорошем настроении, но прекрасно знает, что это желание гораздо более несбыточно, чем её выздоровление. Поэтому он осторожно подходит на шаг ближе и говорит почти шёпотом:

— Это же так работает, правильно?

Фейри отвечает словно бы и не ему: хмурится, отворачивается в сторону и бормочет себе под нос:  
  
— Технически, это тоже может быть засчитан за выполнение условия. Но никто и никогда... Кхм.

— Мы можем поменять условия! — испуганно говорит Мартин. Он не хочет никого принуждать; его долг можно отработать и по-другому, он уверен в том, что можно найти что-то, не требующее принуждения.

— Нет, — медленно говорит фейри; от его слов по реальности словно расползаются круги — совсем как по поверхности пруда, куда ухнул тяжеленный булыжник, — Сделка уже заключена.

— Мне жаль, — Мартин произносит это тихо, неуверенный, что его услышат. Но фейри качает головой и оглядывается через плечо на чащу леса, словно встречаясь с кем-то взглядом.

— Мне стоит чётче формулировать условия в следующий раз, — бормочет фейри себе под нос и уже Мартину говорит, — Твоя трактовка сделки стала первой, и теперь она будет требовать исполнения себя.

Он вздыхает ещё раз — горше и глуше — и говорит тихо:

— Свяжись со смертными...

Мартин хочет его утешить, сделать хоть что-то — его вечная потребность, чтобы все вокруг были если не радостны, то хотя бы спокойны, иначе вязкая тишина вонзается в кожу тонкими иглами, — но понимает, что здесь не сможет ничего. Если бы он мог вернуться назад и остановить свой слишком быстрый язык и не туда забредшие мысли... Но теперь всё. Мартин чувствует нить, прочную и невидимую, тянущуюся из нутра вперёд, туда, где фейри рассматривает пальцы своих босых ног и ждёт чего-то.

— Сейчас? — на всякий случай уточняет Мартин и чувствует себя дураком.

— Можем подождать пару столетий, — отвечает фейри таким тоном, что Мартин сперва даже верит, и тут же взрывается, — Конечно, сейчас! Словно у нас много времени!

Фэйри снова замолкает, но эта пауза наполнена тяжёлым, вполне однозначным ожиданием. Мартин всё ещё не может поверить, когда фейри медленно тянет завязки у горла, и плотная шнуровка расходится в стороны, открывая тонкий, почти прозрачный хлопок рубашки, пенный ворот кружев.

Мартин не двигается с места. Отчасти потому, что напуган внезапной злобой; отчасти потому, что чувствует себя виноватым. Кто тянул его за язык — непонятно, а расплачиваться теперь не только ему; и совсем не ему. Мартин вспоминает про то, как мать как-то рассказывала, как тяжело было носить под сердцем ребёнка, и уже хочет извиниться снова, предложить другой путь. Фейри успевает первым.

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит он глухо, но искренне, — И ничья вина, пожалуй. Дурная прихоть судьбы.

Он оглядывается и вздыхает, складывает кафтан пополам и кладёт в траву. Завязки на рукавах рубашки фейри дёргает ожесточённо, больше запутывая, чем развязывая, и Мартин, дивясь собственной смелости, кладёт свои руки на его.

Фейри поднимает на него взгляд — он едва ли достаёт макушкой Мартину до подбородка — и в золотой бездне нельзя прочесть ничего. Но Мартин улыбается, даже зная, что его это не красит (мать всегда говорила, что кривые зубы — это подарок от сбежавшего отца) и быстро, в несколько движений, распускает упрямые узлы.

— Вот так, — говорит он тихо и прикасается кончиками пальцев к запястью фейри. Они оба вздрагивают, как от удара, и Мартин думает, что это какая-то особая, обеспечивающая выполнение условий, магия. Не бывает такого, что двое, только встретившись, уже хотят прикоснуться, хотят любить. Мартин знает, что с ним бывает такое — но кто станет удивляться романтичности простака?

Фейри смотрит на него в упор, не отводя взгляда, и на секунду Мартину кажется, что все его мысли видны как на ладони; ветер вздыхает, и фейри кивает, переплетает их пальцы и говорит уже спокойнее:

— Лучше не медлить с выполнением условия.

Мартин сжимает его пальцы в своих и спрашивает то, что не даёт ему покоя.

— Как тебя.., -он обрывает себя вовремя и пытается по-другому, — Как я могу тебя называть?

— Ищущий Истину, — после некоторого раздумья отвечает фейри и добавляет неохотно, — Это не настоящее имя.

— Я знаю, — спокойно говорит Мартин и, обмирая от собственной наглости, легко прикасается кончиками пальцев к щеке Ищущего. — Настоящие имена имеют силу.

Фейри качает головой, едва заметно прижимается щекой к пальцам, и у Мартина перехватывает дыхание.

— Имена меняются, они приходят и уходят, и силы в них не больше, чем в пустом сосуде.

Он снова оборачивается на лес, но теперь на его лице страх.

— Важно то, кто произносит имя, — говорит он тихо, — И как.

Мартину кажется, что он понимает; Мартин не пытается притворяться большим, чем он является. Поэтому он осторожно высвобождает руки, стягивает собственную одежду, путаясь в рукавах и штанинах, и откидывает её в сторону. Ему нечего скрывать — ни оберегов, ни знаков на теле.

Фейри отворачивает лицо: на скулах цветут тёмные пятна, на шее заполошно бьётся жилка. Вблизи он человечнее, проще: его красота по-прежнему яркая и вызывающая, словно оперение птиц по весне, но эмоции сглаживают её во что-то понятное, почти то, что Мартин может понять.

Они опускаются в траву, сперва на колени: Мартин тянется к Ищущему навстречу, но не решается сделать то, чего ему хочется по-настоящему. Вместо этого он прижимается губами к его виску, вдыхает запах волос, не думая, насколько странно это выглядит. От Ищущего пахнет свежестью и чем-то неуловимым, горьким и терпким, как лопнувшие почки по весне. Мартин проводит руками по его теперь голым плечам — и кожа кажется ему атласом, почти идеально гладкая и только тут и там запятнанная круглыми точками шрамов. Он спрашивает неуверенно, запинаясь о каждый звук:

— Я же всё правильно делаю?

— Правильно, только медленно, — ворчит фейри и несильно бьёт раскрытой ладонью по плечу Мартина. Он послушно отодвигается, уверенный, что Ищущий передумал, но тот только опрокидывает Мартина на спину — из груди на секунду выбивает дух — и садится сверху, сжимает коленями бёдра. Его взгляд невозможно поймать, и Мартин не пытается. Он смотрит вместо этого на дрожащие кончики пальцев, на тонкую, хмурую складку между бровями, на запутавшиеся около ушей пряди.

Мартин сперва не понимает, почему Ищущий не позволяет ему смотреть вниз и каждый раз осторожно касается подбородка, поднимая голову выше. Мартин слушается без лишних вопросов, но всё равно пытается понять, почему.

Мартин сперва не понимает — и только когда его обнимает влажное тепло, и Ищущий выдыхает длинно, со стоном, понимание обрушивается на него приливной волной. От него холодеют пальцы, от него перехватывает дыхание, и все предыдущие вопросы насчёт механики процесса, насчёт того, кто будет носить ребёнка, отпадают сами собой.

-Ты не.. — пытается спросить Мартин и тут же прикусывает язык. Что именно он хочет спросить? И так всё ясно — особенно когда Ищущий позволяет ему опустить взгляд, и между его ног нет той твёрдости, что Мартин ожидал бы увидеть. Среди завитков волос проглядывает розовое и нежное, словно открытая раковина, и Мартин жарко заливается краской. Но не теряется, только кладёт руки на бёдра, большими пальцами водит круги по коже.

Ищущий кивает в ответ всё равно.

-Я не, — говорит он с нотками веселья и на пробу двигает бёдрами. Они задыхаются почти одновременно, когда болезненное, яркое удовольствие затапливает обоих. Мартин всё ещё уверен, что это магия; не может такого быть, твердит он себе. А невозможное хмурится нетерпеливо, скалит белые зубы:

— Если ты так и будешь замирать, словно испуганный кролик, то никуда мы не уйдём с этой поляны.

Мартин не говорит, что именно этого ему больше всего и хочется; он упирается пятками в землю, пытается двигаться сам. Ищущий откидывает голову, и волосы рассыпаются водопадом, длинный изгиб горла только частично скрывает его лицо. Впившиеся в нижнюю губу зубы, длинный, дрожащий веер ресниц. Мартин находит его руки, сжимает пальцы — несильно, но достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Ищущий смотрит на него без вопроса, с едва заметным раздражением — коротким и не злым, словно летняя гроза.

— Будет лучше, если ты сам, — говорит Мартин уверенно, не чувствуя в себе и толику внешнего спокойствия. Ищущий вздыхает и упирается ладонями в его руки, переплетает пальцы для лучшего упора.

— Скорее всего, — говорит он задумчиво и приподнимается невысоко, тут же опускаясь обратно. Мартин стонет и вздрагивает, когда новое движение становится резче; Ищущий выдыхает — и в глубине его горла рождается звук, который нельзя описать, только почувствовать, и Мартин позволяет себе именно это. Чувствовать.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени: для него существует только размеренные движения Ищущего, только изредка сменяющиеся быстрыми, хаотичными толчками самого Мартина, когда он не может больше сдерживаться. Его кожа в огне, под ней пульсируют разом все жилы, нарастающее удовольствие подступает огромной волной, готовой обрушиться сверху.

И Мартин грозится оказаться под ней, быть затянутым отбойным течением в бездну — и он не уверен, что будет сопротивляться. Ищущий вскрикивает коротко — и вздрагивает всем телом, рваным заиканием бедёр опускается полностью, до упора. Мартин чувствует его удовольствие, как своё — длинной судорогой, которая превращается в пульсирующие волны, затухающие постепенно, будто стремясь продлить эйфорию. Последней каплей для Мартина становится выражение на лице Ищущего — расслабленное и довольное, на висках крупными каплями пот, на нижней губе — чёткие вмятины от зубов.

Этого достаточно, чтобы Мартин потерял себя на мгновение, растворился в собственном горячем удовольствии. Свой стон он слышит будто со стороны и надеется, что не оставит синяков, потому что разжать пальцы не в силах.

Ищущий терпеливо ждёт, пока он придёт в себя, и только потом освобождает руки, заводит за уши влажные пряди, лезущие в глаза. Он скатывается с Мартина, садится рядом и тут же разводит ноги, брезгливо стирая с внутренней стороны бедра влажные потёки, и вытирает пальцы о траву. Мартин переводит дыхание — то и дело норовящее сорваться снова — и наблюдает за ним, приподнявшись на локтях.

Фейри крутит головой, трёт шею рукой, тянется за кувшином. И тут же, как любопытная кошка, подлезает когтём под пеньку, одним движением сдирает бумагу и вскидывает кувшин ко рту. Он пьёт недолго, но жадно, разом осушая половину — только ходит вверх-вниз горло.

Когда он опускает кувшин, над верхней губой у Ищущего остаются молочные усы, глаза довольно прижмурены, и Мартина снова снова хлещет огненной плетью. Он тянется к фейри, уже без опаски прижимается губами к чужим — больше не изогнутым капризно, влажным от молока. Он не ожидает ничего, но Ищущий отвечает, кончиком языка скользит в рот, и Мартин выдыхает ему в рот, гладит по щеке.

Поэтому только горше становится понимание, что всё — Ищущий не затягивает рукава, кафтан висит, перекинутый через руку, и на тёмной ткани отчётливо видны прилипшие травинки. Он встаёт одни гибким, длинным движением, потягивается, вставая на цыпочки. Мартин встаёт тоже — тяжело, опираясь на землю рукой.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и фейри первым отводит взгляд.

— Прощай, человек, — говорит он и разворачивается на пятках.

— Меня зовут Мартин, — напоминает Мартин машинально и спохватывается, спрашивает в спину, — И почему прощай?

— Договор выполнен, — фейри неопределённо машет в воздухе рукой, — Нам больше ни к чему видеться.

— Это и мой ребёнок тоже, — упрямо говорит Мартин и наклоняет голову, наполовину готовый к дальнейшим спорам. Но не встречает ничего, кроме тишины — и Ищущий поворачивается лицом, наклоняет голову из стороны в сторону, рассматривая его.

— Это правда, — говорит он наконец, — Но даже наполовину фейри, это дитя не сможет жить вне холмов поначалу. Только потом, и то — недолго.

— Я знаю. И всё равно!.. — Мартин не может поверить, что на этом всё закончится. Отказывается верить.

— Меня зовут Джон, — говорит фейри после долгого молчания.

— Джон, — повторяет Мартин, и на языке остаются терпкие терновые ягоды, в волосах плещется ветер. Вокруг водят хоровод боярышники, и их ветви словно бы сплетаются между собой плотнее, и солнце оставляет на листьях дрожащие, расплывающиеся по краям пятна.

Джон улыбается в первый раз и сразу перестаёт быть фейри: у него мальчишеская, проказливая улыбка, которая преображает его лицо, словно по волшебству. Мартин хочет видеть её всегда; Мартин хочет быть её причиной так сильно, что тянет где-то под ребрами, что сердце в груди отбивает чечётку.

— Можешь звать меня в любое время, — говорит Джон перед тем, как исчезнуть среди густой, недоброй зелени леса, и его последние слова выдувает Мартину в уши ветер.

— Позови, и я приду.

Мартин кивает, оглушённый, и только после этого понимает, что на поляне стоит один. Он подбирает одежду и дрожащими руками натягивает на себя, подхватывают нетронутую корзинку.

Мартин думает, что Тим и Саша не поверят ему; Мартин думает, что Тим и Саша не обязаны знать всё, правда?

На обратном пути он насвистывает и напевает себе под нос, по-прежнему ощущая во рту привкус терновых ягод.

**Author's Note:**

> Бонусом:
> 
> — Джорджи, помоги.
> 
> — И тебе здравствуй, Джон. Что ты сделал на этот раз?
> 
> — Ошибку.
> 
> — Джон.
> 
> — Я недостаточно чётко обозначил условия договора...
> 
> — Джон!..
> 
> — ...и теперь буду растить ребёнка вместе со смертным.
> 
> — Д Ж О Н.


End file.
